Short Stories
by Foxbracken - Phoenix Everren
Summary: Short stories for this song: World So Cold by 12 Stones. Sure, it's sad and depressing, but don't despair, I'll try to do something happier… but I might not because I am too evil. The name Spottedbranch belongs to Flamzy, the name Isenfire belongs to Chris D'Lacey, Bramblestar and the four Clans belong to the Erins, and World so Cold belongs to 12 Stones.


**'It starts with pain, followed by hate, fueled by the endless questions, no one can answer.'**

Streamheart cringed as Shadeheart circled her, a smug look across his face. "No one is here to save you now, Streamheart," he purred. "No one at all." He leaned over and rasped his tongue slowly across his ear, causing the she-cat to hiss and pull away but he lashed his claws against her face, pain shooting through her. He stalked closer, menace glowing in his gaze as he came closer to the cowering she-cat. Shadeheart clawed her suddenly, causing her to yowl hoarsely as pain coursed through her.

**xXx**

She blinked open her eyes and saw she was in the medicine cat den, feeling stiff and seeing cobwebs along her body. "What… what happened?" She rasped once a familiar figure padded toward her. A reddish brown tabby tom stood over her, his eyes dark.

"You should know, Streamheart." Frogbounce hissed.

She stared at her mate with large eyes. "Wha-what?" Then it hit her. Shadeheart succeeded. "No! It's not like that, he forced me, I tried to fight back, but I couldn't!"

"Don't even try to lie, Streamheart," Frogbounce snarled. "It's over." With that, he turned and stalked away. "I hate you!" _And I hate Shadeheart…_

**xXx**

Streamheart sat alone, unanswered questions racing through her mind. _Why didn't Frogbounce believe me? Why was it me? What did I do? Does StarClan hate me? _She whimpered and closed her eyes. _What will the Clan do to my kits?_

* * *

**'A stain covers your heart and tears you apart just like a sleeping cancer.'**

Twoface paced around the trembling ShadowClan tom. "Please don't hurt me," Ferretfoot whimpered. "I-I have a family waiting."

"Then you should've thought of that before going into battle with ThunderClan!" She snarled stepping toward him, orange eyes blazing, claws unsheathing. Ferretfoot backed up, tan-and-black fur bristling in alarm, eyes wide.

"You weren't like this before! You were a nice cat at the gathering!" He cried desperately.

Twoface bared her teeth and sneered, "Not all are the way they act." The silver sided and gray sided she-cat lunged forward and tore open the tom's neck, blood spraying as Ferretfoot gasped and fell to his side, blood bubbling and pooling around his dying, dead, body. Twoface stood over him, orange eyes cold.

Cavepool stared at his mate in horror and whispered, "Twoface, what stained your heart?" He turned and bounded away in fear, back to ThunderClan.

* * *

**'No I don't believe men are born to**** be killers. I don't believe that the world can't be saved. How did you get there and when did it start? An innocent child with a thorn in his heart.'**

Flightwing faced the young golden, black tabby striped tom, teeth bared. "How did you get here, Beesting? When did it start?"

Beesting bristled and snarled, "Ever since I was born! No cat did anything, so why would you care now?!" He lunged forward but the she-cat dodged easily.

"It didn't need to go this far!" Flightwing cried, causing Beesting to sneer.

'The Clans can't be saved. And these cats were born to be killers." The warrior jeered.

"I don't believe the Clans can't be saved and I don't believe cats are born to be killers," Flightwing roared and lunged at the tom, knocking him and down giving him a warning nip, backing away. Beesting hissed and lunged at the warrior pinned him down and was about to give the killing bite when Burrspike lunged, pushing Beesting off and killing him quickly. Burrspike glanced at Flightwing before leaping away and disappearing.

She collapsed next to the fallen tom and murmured, "It didn't have to be like this, it didn't have to end like this."

* * *

'**What kind of world do we live in, when love is divided by hate?'**

Thornsnare wailed and hung his head over the fall body of his mate, Bloodgaze. "Why?" He wailed. "Why did this happen?!"

"It wasn't supposed to happen, stupid medicine cat!" Hawkfire snarled, lashing her tail, eyes shining with triumph.

He whipped around and cried, "But I loved her!"

"It doesn't matter anymore! She's dead and so you will be as well!" Hawkfire crouched down but both froze at a roar. "Consider yourself lucky," she hissed and bounded away.

Thornsnare turned back to Bloodgaze's body and nuzzled her, whimpering. "I'm sorry," he whimpered. "I can't believe you were killed by hate."

* * *

**'Losing control of our feeling, we all must be dreaming this life away, in a world so cold.'**

Jay dug her claws into the earth, struggling to breath from the overwhelming grief that crashed upon her. Next to her lied two, tiny newborn kits and the body of a brown tom with a black stripe along his spine, a brown tom, a dark gray she-cat with a black stripe along her spine, and three other kits, those who were the size of three moons old.

She wailed as anger, grief, and pain crashed over her, flooding through her body as she lost control of her feelings. Leaping to her paws, she raced toward a tree and scored her claws along the bark, tensing when she heard a voice rumble with false sympathy, "Jay, I'm so sorry. Your mother Falcon, your father Rune, your brother Black, your new siblings Lightning, Honey, and Feather, and our two newborn kits dead. That's just terrible." Jay whipped around, snarling, though her blind eyes didn't allow her to see, could sense surprise coming off Dogclaw's pelt.

"It's all your fault!" She screamed. "All your bloody fault!" Jay lunged at her 'mate' and sliced her claws across his throat, killing him instantly. The grieving, raging she-cat slumped to the ground, whimpering and wailing.

Jay drifted into an uneasy slumber and woke, seeing her starry family sitting in a circle, waiting for her. "I'm coming," she rasped and was about to join when she woke up.

She snarled and left deep claw marks into the ground. "I can't go on."

* * *

**'Are you sane? Where is the shame? A moment of time passes by you cannot rewind. Who's to blame and where did it start? Is there a cure to your sickness, have you no heart?'**

Tansyleaf stared at her brother, her eyes filled with pain. "Are you sane?!" She demanded.

"Yes," Adderfang growled stiffly.

"Where is the shame?!"

"When you kill, you can't have any shame!" Adderfang snarled.

"You can't rewind this," Tansyleaf whimpered. "Who did this too you? When did it start?"

Adderfang stalked toward his sister, teeth bared. "Our mother and father did this, you know that. And it started long ago."

Tansyleaf whispered desperately, "Is there a cure for this? Do you even _have_a heart?"

Adderfang roared and lashed his claws against Tansyleaf's cheek. "I have a heart you stupid cat! You're just too weak!" He turned and bounded away.

Tansyleaf fell to the ground, face twisted in pain, the cuts stinging. "How could you, brother," she rasped as a faint trickle of blood rolled down her cheek and onto the dirt before she stood, the blood rolled down her neck and legs.

* * *

**'No I don't believe men are born to be killers, I don't believe the world can't be saved. How did you get here and when did it start? An innocent child with a thorn in his heart.'**

Rainfall faced the white tom with darker lines darting around his fur. "You were never born to be a killer, Brokenice. You were so innocent," the deputy's voice trailed off as she remembered the days they would spend wrestling with each other as kits.

"You weren't paying attention to life, Rainfall!" Brokenice roared, claws unsheathing. "You weren't watching the world slip far, far away from being saved. I was also born to be a killer."

The blue-gray deputy fixed her blue eyes onto him and hissed, "The world can be saved and cats only become killers because they start to be raised that way. You were always innocent!"

Brokenice snarled and lunged forward, taking the deputy off guard, sinking his fangs into her neck and throwing her into the river. "Say hello to StarClan for me, Rainfall!" He jeered.

* * *

**'What kind of world do we live in where love is divided by hate? Losing control of our feeling, we're dreaming this life away.'**

Alita turned her head away from her mate, eyes clouded. "I can't believe you let… this… this… promise, get in the way of family."

"Get used to it, Alita," Zurono snarled. "It happens everyday." His mate unsheathed her claws and growled.

"No! Love isn't divided by hate everyday!" She hissed and lunged at him but the large white tom swatted her aside like a leaf. He pounced and held his claws at his mate's throat.

Zurono snarled, "Dream away, pathetic cat." With that, he sliced his claws across Alita's throat, unknowingly his daughter was watching.

* * *

**'What kind of world do we live in where love is divided by hate? Selling our souls for no reason, we all must be dreaming this life away, in a world so cold.'**

Fenila whimpered and turned, racing away blindly through the undergrowth, straight toward a light golden she-cat with pale ice-blue eyes. "What's wrong, little one?" Angel asked softly.

"My father killed my mother!" Fenila wailed and Angel draped her tail around her shoulders.

"I can help you," she murmured.

"You-you can?" The golden-brown she-cat sniffed.

Angel nodded and whispered, "I can."

Later that day, Angel was circling Fenila, a cruel grin across her face. "Now, what are you suppose to do?"

"Destroy the Clans," Fenila growled eyes distant and blank.

"And who do you obey?"

"You, Angel."

Angel smirked and purred icily, "Now selling your soul to me wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No it wasn't."

The light golden she-cat smirked and raised her head proudly. "Perfect."

* * *

**'There's a sickness inside you that wants to escape, it's a feeling you get when you can't find your way. So how many times must you fall to your knees? Never, never, never, never, never do this again!'**

Leapingstar gazed up to the stars, hissing softly. "I've fallen to hard for you, Blackstar," she growled. "Too many time. I'm never doing that again." The WindClan leader winced and hissed again. "Even with this sickness you sent me." She stood and padded into camp, teeth clenched.

"Leapingstar, you shouldn't be-"

"Silence, Dawnlight!" She snapped. "I'll do what I want! I'm never listening to other cats telling me what to do again!"

Dawnlight flattened her ears and backed away. "But you're ill, and it seems that it doesn't like being in you."

"Don't care!" Leapingstar snarled and leaped away.

* * *

**'It starts with pain, followed by hate. No I don't believe men are born to be killers, I don't believe the world can't be saved.' **

Nightberry stared down at his sister's body, grief darkening his gaze. "I'm sorry, Mottlefeather," he whispered, pain filling his body, making it hard for him to breath. "I'm sorry for being a coward. I'm sorry that I let you fight. I'm sorry for not blocking Firebird." He nuzzled his sister's head and his grieving heart hardened with hate for Firebird.

"Nightberry, we need to catch up to Firebird before she gets away," A brown-and-black mottled she-cat mewed. "Clawfur and Blackivy are waiting for us."

The skinny black tom raised his head and glanced at her. "I'm coming, Muddyfeather. I just can't believe Firebird would kill her." He dug his claws into the ground, growling.

"Let's go," Muddyfeather meowed and raced off. Night berry followed slowly but stopped when he saw a flash of dark ginger. Bristling, the tom darted toward it and saw the cat that killed his sister. With a shriek, he lunged forward and tackled the dark ginger she-cat.

Firebird snarled and clawed him but Nightberry placed his claws at her throat, causing the she-cat to freeze. "How could you, Firebird?" He hissed.

"She was betraying MountainClan!" Firebird cried. "She was going to bring the end to the-"

Nightberry snarled and dug his claws in deeper. "Shut up! My sister would never do that!" With that, he sliced open Firebird's neck. She gurgled as blood bubbled out and soon fell limp, her eyes clouding over. "You were never like this," he growled. "You deserved to die."

* * *

**'What kind of world do we live in where love is divided by hate? Losing control of our feeling, we're dreaming this life away.'**

Stormstrike snarled and padded toward dark golden-ginger tom with hateful blue-green eyes. "How could you," she accused. "How could you steal her?"

Emberfall stood there with cold eyes as he replied, "Spottedbranch wanted to come with me, she _wanted_ to, Stormstrike."

The dark gray she-cat bristled and cried, "But you got her killed! She wanted to stay herewith me! We only had each other!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, she wanted to come!" Emberfall snarled, bristling. Stormstrike hissed and leaped forward, tearing her claws through the tom's ears. Emberfall yowled in shock and scrambled out from under her and away.

"Stormstrike!" Bramblestar yowled. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"He killed her!" Stormstrike shrieked as Hawkheart blocked her way to Emberfall. "He killed her!"

Bramblestar curled his lip and snapped, "Stormstrike, go stay in the apprentices' den until you have a clear mind!"

Stormstrike hissed and stalked into the den, feeling Hawkheart's gaze on her. She collapsed in a brittle nest, hissing when bracken poked her skin causing the she-cat to shift uncomfortably.

She barely heard Bramblestar yowl that her apprentice would now be mentored by Hawkheart as she slipped into sleep, dreaming that everything was okay, and Spottedbranch was still alive. And she was with her sister again, but when the warrior woke up, she remembered the cruelness in Emberfall's gaze as his claws ripped through Spottedbracnh's throat.

Stormstrike narrowed her eyes and slunk out of the den and spotted Emberfall leaving camp. She smirked and slunk after him quickly and silently before leaping onto him and biting his throat.

* * *

**'What kind of world do we live in where love is divided by hate? Selling our souls for no reason, we all must be dreaming this life away in a world so cold. In a world so cold.'**

Falcontalon padded over to a massive black tom with cruel black eyes. "You made it, Falcontalon," he growled.

The dark gray and black speckled tom tensed and dipped his head. "Isenfire," he greeted. "I have my answer."

Isenfire hissed and lashed his tail. "What is it?" He rumbled.

"Yes, I'll do it." Isenfire smirked and led the way into a dark cave.

"Why do you want to do this?"

Falcontalon tensed as the bloody image of his brother and sister flashed through his mind, all because of the hate from their father. "My father murdered by siblings out of hatred," he meowed simply, dismissing it as if it was a piece of prey.

"I see why," Isenfire growled, glancing at him before entering into a large tavern with a stone the same shape as the Moonstone, but it was dark red and radiated evil. "This is the Bloodstone," the massive tom smirked, sensing the tom's fear. "Go ahead and touch your nose to it."

Falcontalon took a deep breath and padded forward, crouching down in front of the stone and touching his nose to it, plunging into blackness.

"Kitewing!" He cried, seeing his sister. "Brackenflame!" Yet his brother and sister didn't hear them, but they sat there, smiling, staring at him. Falcontalon froze and a strangled yowl escaped his throat as their fur started to fall off with their skin, leaving open, bleeding wounds.

Falcontalon watched this in horror, his sanity slowly being ripped away until there was no soul left. He had sold his soul to the demon called Isenfire.

When he woke, Isenfire was gone and the sun that hit the Bloodstone turned it gleaming red.

Falcontalon's face twisted into a demon-like grin as he padded out of the cave and back to his Clan.


End file.
